An Elejah Story
by IheartMalik
Summary: In This Story,Klaus Is killed,all the originals have left town except Elijah.When He and Elena Meet will they be friends or more?A twist to the Stefan-Elena-Damon love triangle.PS since the first few chapters are messed up,a quick summary inside PS review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She felt as though she was dreaming. For the first time in so many days she slept peacefully. She knew she protected the ones she loved. And she was glad that now she could be with them. After Esther killed Klaus, the remaining originals decided to go their own ways. Mystic Falls was safe again. She could go back to worrying about lighter human problems such as senior year and graduation. She wouldn't have to worry anymore. She turned around to see the love of her life-Stefan Salvatore sleeping peacefully. She knew the pain he and his brother-Damon took to keep her safe, and she was extremely grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elena POV**_

My phone was buzzing on the table. It was Caroline.

"Hey Caroline. What's up? How are you?"I said.

"Hey Elena. I'm good. What are you doing today? Please keep yourself free." She said.

"Okay. But why?" I asked, surprised.

"Me and Bonnie are planning to throw an ELENA SURVIVED party at the grill tonight" She said, excited.

"What? You don't have to." I said. It was completely unnecessary according to me. They were the ones who put their lives at stake to save mine and if there was anyone who deserved any appreciation, it was them.

"No, we should. I'll pick you up at seven. Better be ready. See you later" saying so, she hung up.

"Hey Sweetheart" said Stefan, just out of his shower. "What's the deal tonight? I could hear Caroline getting all excited on the phone" he said.

"Well they are throwing a party for me at the grill tonight. That's why she's all excited." I said bluntly.

"Oh! That's nice. You do deserve it after all you've been through" he said with a smile.

"Stop reminding me of what happened. I forgot that already". All that was in my past and I was letting go of it.

"Sorry Honey" said Stefan moving towards me and taking me in his arms.

"Group Hug!" screamed Damon from across the room.

"Damn. I'm late for school" I said, turning my head towards the big grandfather clock on the other side of the room.

"Wait I'm Coming" said Stefan Running behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Elena's POV**_

I actually enjoyed school for the first time. I didn't mind not knowing the answers to the questions, I didn't mind looking like a total idiot because that's the way I was back then and that's the way I want it to be now. I wanted life to go back to the way it was before. After class-

"Hey Elena. I and Caroline are planning to grab lunch at the grill. Want to come?" asked Bonnie.

"Sure Bonnie". I said.

At the grill we had the time of our lives. We were laughing, pulling each other's legs, checking out cute guys and some prohibited under-aged drinking. Oops! I went to the bar to get a refill of our drinks when I suddenly shuddered by the voice behind me.

"Elena"

Only one person would call my name like that, with all the elegance, royalty and in the old fashioned way. I always found this voice soothing to my ears, like the lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was small. I turned around not believing my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Elena's POV**_

"Elijah!"I said.

There he stood behind me, all suited up as usual and with a big smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

'Well, I should be asking you the same. What are you doing here?" I asked with an element of surprise and excitement.

"Mystic Falls is not only your hometown" he was amused.

"But I thought your family parted ways." I was curious to know more.

"And so they did. But I decided to come back. I wanted to have my life back. I've spent all these years either following Klaus' commands or plotting revenge against him. Feels like a 1000 years spent doing nothing. Now I want to change that." He said with a sigh.

"So you're going to stay here in Mystic Falls?" I hoped he would say yes.

"Didn't I just say that?" he said with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Are you drinking Elena?"

"Umm... Yeah. Me and my friends thought a little alcohol doesn't hurt anyone, does it?" I hoped the bartender wouldn't hear us or else that would be the end of our Tequila-drinking spree.

"No" he chuckled. "By the way is it good?" he asked.

Where was this conversation going?

'Yeah' I didn't know what else to say.

"Alright. Excuse me, could I have what the lady is having?" he asked the bartender.

No way. This is definitely not the Elijah I remember.

Xxxxx

**Lady Elena Bella Petrova- Thanks For The Review. I Really Appreciate It. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Elena's POV**_

I never knew Elijah could be this fun. Maybe we just never got time to talk like this because he was either too busy saving me or he had a dagger in his heart. Time passed quickly in his presence.

"Elena!" boomed Caroline's voice from across the room. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here." I said signaling to Caroline and Bonnie.

"What are you doing here Ele-"Bonnie's voice trailed off.

Caroline was equally shocked too. I guess that's the look I had on my face when I first saw Elijah. Damn, I must have looked stupid.

"Elijah?" they said not believing their eyes.

Before they could ask the obvious, he cut them off and said "I mean no harm. I just want to live my life."

At first they stood still trying to understand what he said. Later on they snapped out of their trance and Caroline was the first to speak "Yeah, we understand. You had to put up with Klaus for 1000 years. So, welcome to the Mystic Falls family?"

He smiled "Sure but only if you want to take me."

"We would love to but only if you attend a party tonight" said Bonnie.

"No, I'm not really the party type" he said.

"Oh come on Elijah you have to come. It's an ELENA SURVIVED party!" Caroline was trying to convince him.

Ughh Caroline! Did you really have to add that? I thought to myself.

"You don't say." His eyebrows shot up at he looked at me with a smirk. "Well if that's what the party is all about I'll come. Do you mind, lovely Elena?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Elena's POV**_

"Elijah is here?" exclaimed Damon.

I knew they both never got along but I never knew his reaction would be so drastic.

"Elena you have to stay away from him. You know what happened last time" said my overly concerned boyfriend Stefan.

I knew he kidnapped me but I understood why. If he thought that was the only way to save his family then I completely agree with him. And it's not like he hurt me. He let me go soon after and even apologized. Even after all this, I still feel we have something special. Some sort of understanding. No matter how many times we betrayed each other, in the end of the day we both would come to a mutual understanding. But my friends would never understand, especially Damon and Stefan. I feel he should be given a chance. Maybe he really wants to start over. And no matter what they say, I'll make sure he gets it.

"See Stefan I don't care what happened the last time but now nothing like that would happen. I trust him even if you don't. And you can't do anything to change my mind. Besides me, bonnie and Caroline have invited him to today's party" I made my point.

"You did what?" Damon was surprised.

"Yes Damon. I invited him to the party" I shot back.

"What if he tries to hurt you?" said Stefan.

"What if he doesn't?" I said confidently.

I made my decision and it wasn't going to change.

Xxxxxx

**ShiloCoulter- Thanks for the Review :D**

**More Elejah Coming Up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Elijah's POV**_

I couldn't recollect the last time I laughed so much. Elena was just so full of life. Even after all that happened she fought back and is now living her life on her own terms. I liked that about her. Confident, independent, caring, loving... I could just go on and on. I never felt this way for anyone before, let alone a girl. But there was something about her that pulled me towards her. Her smile, her brown eyes, her silky brown hair, her bubbly personality... I just wonder why I never met a person her like her before. She was all that I wanted to be before I turned. And now being close to her, I feel a feeling I never felt before- caring and possibly -love.

It was my daily habit to check on Elena once in a while when things were not-so-good and I continue to do that. Even today, I quickly got ready and went to her house. I sat on the tree facing her window and watched her get ready. She looked like in a dilemma on what to wear. Honestly, I find her beautiful even if she's just in her jeans, a tank top and converse. I heard her mumbling and throwing her clothes here and there until she finally picked up a dress and ran to the bathroom. When she came out, I couldn't help but stare. There she stood in all glory, in a cute and small black dress with a little blush, pink lipstick and small heels. I was lost in her beauty until Alaric started screaming from the kitchen "Elena, are you ready? I'm going to start the car."

"Yeah, I'm coming." And in a flash she ran down the stairs and out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Elijah's POV**_

I ran as fast as I could to the grill. Not because I wanted to be at the party but because Elena was going to be there. When I entered, I saw her busy talking to her friends. I thought I would go to her once she was done, but no sooner than I thought that she came running to me with her arms open.

"You're here. And I thought you were a no-show" she said with a smile.

'Why would you think so? It's because of you I'm here" I said.

I saw her cheeks turn red the minute I said this and I couldn't help but be pleased with myself.

"Elenaaa..." trailed off a voice from across the room.

Damon Salvatore never had a sense of timing. Always at the wrong place, at the wrong time and May I add- with the wrong people.

"Damon!" exclaimed Elena. Well someone was happy to see him.

"Elijah, I never thought I would see you here" scowled Damon.

"Well Damon, you better get used to it now that I'm going to be staying here." I retorted.

"Guys, enough. BOTH OF YOU!" exclaimed Elena.

"Okay Elena whatever you say" said Damon.

"BTW Damon, where's Stefan?" asked Elena.

Great. He too was going to be here.

"He is right behi- where the hell did he go?" said a surprised Damon.

"Aaaagh!"

We heard a cold- blooded scream and we instantly realized what had happened.

"Stefan!" screamed Elena as me, her and Damon ran out and met the cruelest sight of our lives.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Damon's POV**_

I knew Stefan was on and off the rails but lately I thought he finally got a hold onto himself. But I was wrong. Stefan was still the ripper Stefan. Klaus had compelled him to turn off his humanity and got Stefan all into this mess. There he was, draining every drop of blood from that poor girl no one knew.

"Stefan, stop it!"I screamed and he snapped out of his trance.

"Elena I..." he started.

"No Stefan. No more apologies. You never mean it. You apologize and start it all over again. I thought that we could start afresh but I guess I was wrong" said Elena between her tears.

_**Elena's POV**_

"Damon, take Stefan away. It's not safe for Elena if he is like this." Elijah said.

"But Elijah, who will take Elena home?" asked Damon

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'll take her. You don't mind, do you Elena?" said Elijah, looking into my eyes and with that Elijah put his arm around me and started walking me to his car.

I was sobbing and crying and couldn't feel more hurt. We got in the car and he started driving me back home. The ride was almost quiet, except being filled by my sudden sobs. Finally Elijah broke the silence. "How long will you be crying? Get over it. Get a hold of yourself" he said as we started trailing in my driveway.

"How can I? I thought my life was rid of all the problems and then a new one pops up. This isn't fair. Why me?" I said while getting out of the car.

He was there in a flash, opening the door for me like a perfect gentleman. He held me once again and we started walking towards the door.

"Elena, you are a wonderful girl. You will get the best in your life. Always remember that. And as for Stefan, give him some time. Maybe things will change. If they don't, then know that there will be someone better for you, waiting to take you in his arms" he said while tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

I couldn't help but smile at his words. He definitely understood me better than anyone else.

"Thanks Elijah. You do know how to lighten things up. Want to come inside?" I hoped he would. I just needed someone around.

"Sure" he said and I quickly opened the door.

"I'll be back in a minute" my voice echoed in the stairs.

When I came down, he was looking around at some photos of me, Jeremy and Jenna.

"Yeah that was me when I was ten and Jeremy was eight." I said slightly embarrassed.

"You look adorable." pat came the reply.

"Thanks" I felt a little warm on my cheeks and instantly knew that I was blushing.

"You're turning red. Are you blushing?" He said with a hint of amusement.

"No I'm not blushing. I'm just feeling hot" I defended myself.

He just smiled back. I knew that he knew I was lying. "Your heart is skipping a beat" he chuckled.

"Just ignore it. It doesn't know what its doing." I smiled at him.

**HydeHijacktGackt****- ****Thanks for the suggestion :D **

**I appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Elijah's POV**_

From the corner of my eye I could see that she was depressed. She was still brooding over Stefan. I wonder what was it that she saw in him that she wept so much. Today's incident reminded me of the 1920s. The time when Stefan was a ripper. When he was THE ripper. She was fiddling with the necklace he gave her. That means he was still on her mind.

Jealousy ran straight through my veins. That effect he had on her. I wish I had the same effect too. At times like this I felt maybe letting Stefan out of the tomb wasn't the best thing to do. But how was I supposed to know that I would care for her? At that time my priority was killing Klaus but now it was Elena.

Elena- the very reason I came back to the small town of Mystic Falls.

Elena- the one who made me care again

Elena-the one who reminded me that falling in love wasn't a bad thing to do.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Elena, open up, It's Damon" said the older Salvatore.

"Yeah, I'm coming" said Elena in a low voice, almost like a whisper.

_**Elena's POV**_

After going through couple of my photos, Elijah sat down on the sofa. My first thoughts were to sit beside him but I finally agreed to lean against the wall.

Stefan. That was all I could think about. The promises he made but never upheld, the time when he went all crazy and killed two innocent people just because he gave in to his blood lust, the painful and miserable scream from the girl who he killed today.

I couldn't forget. I couldn't forget anything. These memories scarred my mind and made an impression that would last forever.

But in all my brooding I forgot the fact that Elijah was here. He looked lost in his own world. He looked as if he were lost in deep thought. One moment I saw him clenching his teeth and the next he was smiling to himself. That amused me a bit. I suddenly felt the strong urge to sit next to him and talk. Speak my heart out because for some reason I felt that only he would understand.

Knock.

Well, talking would have to wait for a while. I thought to myself. I got a visitor to attend to.

"Elena, open up its Damon". There was some sense of urgency in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm coming" I said, knowing that this tone of Damon's always had to do with something serious.

"So what you're saying is that if we starve Stefan for a few days it will help him?" I said mixed with half confusion and half surprise .Damon and his ideas. Sometimes they worked and sometimes.. I hate to think about those sometimes.

"I'm not hundred percent sure about it but according to Stefan's diary, it worked when Lexi tried it on him." Damon said flashing out his pearly whites. He felt he did something great by reading his younger brother's diary. If it were my diary, by now, he would have probably had a stake through his heart.

"You can't just read someone's diary like that. Especially not your brother's." I lashed out. I was always somehow very touch when it came down to diaries. Be it mine or someone else's.

"What other way was there Elena? Do you think if you go down on your knees begging him to go back to eating bunnies that he would actually do so? He might just feed on some passing hiker." Now it was Damon's turn to get angry. He came closer to me and whispered in my ear "He's a ripper, Elena. Things aren't going to be that easy."

"What do you think we should do next, Damon?" said Elijah who was awfully quite all this while.

"We bring him to the boarding house, snatch his daylight ring and then starve him up to the point when he agrees to comply. So are we all in this?" said Damon, looking hopeful. It was the first time HE was bringing his brother back on track and he wanted it to work.

"I'm in" I said. I would do anything to get Stefan back.

"Elijah?" Damon shot up a questioning eyebrow.

After what looked like Elijah was fighting a war among himself, he finally gave in "I'm in" he said in a defeated tone. I was to find out the reason behind this tone soon.

**HydeHijacktGackt- Here's the update :D**

**DamonandElena4ever and Stunsail- All feedback has been duly noted. This is my very first fanfic so there may be a few problems here and there. Thanks for the feedback. I appreciate it :D**


	11. Summary of Chapters 1 to 9

_**Summary of Chapters 1-9:**_

Set after 3x15 episode "All my children", Esther successfully manages to kill Klaus while Elena and Bonnie find a loophole to save the other originals. The Originals leave Mystic falls and go their own ways. But one Original stayed back. Elijah.

xxxxx

Elena is grateful to boyfriend Stefan and his brother Damon Salvatore for keeping her safe and resumes her normal life with her family and friends.

Xxxxx

Her friends Caroline and Bonnie decide to throw her a party in light of her surviving Klaus or in simple terms a 'Victory' party.

Xxxxxx

After school, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie go to the grill to grab lunch. That's where Elena meets Elijah. Elena learns that Elijah returned to have his life back. But that wasn't the main reason. After a brief conversation with the girls, Elijah gets invited to Elena's party, much to his joy.

Xxxxx

Elijah's return is not taken well by Damon and Stefan. They think he is up to no good but Elena is in no mood to give in too. She firmly believes in what Elijah told her and knows he wouldn't harm her.

Xxxxx

The story then turns to Elijah's POV as he reflects his feelings for Elena and realizes that he has possibly fallen in love with her.

He goes to check on her as he used to do before and finds himself admiring her grace, elegance and beauty till Alaric calls Elena downstairs and they leave for the party.

Xxxxx

Still in Elijah's POV, he races to the grill to see Elena but instead ends up meeting Damon with whom he shares a small argument before Elena cuts in. As they resume their conversation, a desperate scream for help is heard and they rush out only to find Stefan killing an innocent girl.

Xxxxx

Damon breaks Stefan out of his trance and takes him away. Elena is upset as she feels its going to take a while before Stefan recovers. Elijah comforts her and ensures her that if Stefan isn't the one for her, she would get someone better.

**This is a quick summary to everyone who didn't understand chapters 1-9. I know it's my bad, the first few chapters got messed up but I'll make sure the others don't. Please read and review. All feedbacks will be duly noted. Thanks :D**

**JERSEYBABY- Here is the summary. Thanks for the review. :D I'll make sure I don't mess the other chapters up. :D**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Elijah's POV**_

"We bring him to the boarding house, snatch his daylight ring and then starve him up to the point when he agrees to comply. So are we all in this?"Shot up Damon. He was willing to do anything for his brother because he was the only family he had left.

"I'm in", likewise, Elena too would try to get Stefan back. She claims she loves him.

As for me, I seriously didn't know what to do. I and the younger Salvatore never got along. So why was I to bother?

"Elijah?" Damon shot up a questioning eyebrow.

He looked hopeful. But that wouldn't be enough to rope me in. So, I looked at Elena, her eyes were pleading for help. She desperately wanted him back and if that's what made her happy, I would do it.

But what was in this for me? Nothing. I would end up losing Elena. She would go back to Stefan once he's alright. And I would be standing alone like the hopeless lover waiting for her to come one day.

But I would also do anything to bring her happiness back. Even if it meant risking bringing back Stefan. Even if it meant shutting in all my feelings for her in a box and keeping it safe within. I would do it for her. Only her.

"I'm in" I said after holding all my emotions and feelings together.

_**Elena's POV**_

We rushed to the Salvatore boarding house. Once inside, Damon and Elijah rushed to Stefan's room and vervained him. Then, they removed his daylight ring and threw him in the basement.

Yes, they literally threw him because Stefan was resisting so much and they never expected him to be this strong.

xxxx

"Okay, I've put vervain on the doors just in case he tries to escape. Anything else?" I said turning to Damon.

"No, its fine. I'll just stop by Bonnie's and see if she can despell the ring for a while." And with that Damon was out of the door.

I hadn't got anything to do so I ran back to the living room where Elijah was sitting. He was really quiet after the Stefan incident. He didn't say much but his eyes did. They were filled with a mixture of emotions. Anger, pain, care, nervousness. It wasn't something you would see in an original and especially not in him.

"Are you okay?" I tried to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"Yes, Elena. I'm okay." This sounded even lower than my voice.

I sat right next to him and reached out for his hand. No sooner than I did I felt this surge of electricity rushing up my skin. I think he felt it too because he immediately looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"What happened Elijah? You've been like this the whole day?" I said with the emotion of concern spreading over my face.

"Nothing" he said in the same tone and pulled his hand out of my grasp.

"There is definitely something going on otherwise you wouldn't react like this. Tell me Elijah because lately I'm feeling more worried about you than Stefan." I couldn't believe I said that but I knew that it was the truth. Elijah was so vulnerable at the moment that it made me feel worried for him. He never was like this. So why is he now?

"I just realized that something I desire will never be mine." He said, his eyes never leaving mine and that's when I saw the truth in his words. His eyes were filled with desire. He wanted something so bad but he could never get it.

And then I did something out of impulse. I leaned forward, my hands around his neck and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. They were so soft and warm. I then whispered slowly in his ear "I'll help you get what you want. I give you my word." I pulled back and saw a small smile trying to break free from his lips. I smiled back and instantly felt the connection between us. Like the first time we met.

I was terrified the first time we met. But that changed when I actually met him. Though I was scared, I felt this strange sense of safety with him and a connection, something that was so deep and so strong. Deeper and stronger than what I felt with Stefan. I was lost in his dark brown eyes, his silky hair, his soothing smile, his accent. I was lost in him. Completely. Stefan was out of my mind. All I could think about was Elijah and the moments we spent together.

_**Elijah's POV**_

Elena had noticed my emotions. I was so secretive about them but at times like this I couldn't help but let it all out. My face was like an open book. A book Elena read too well. She kept asking me if I was alright and all I could do was keep saying yes. But she was no fool. She saw right through me. Like she always did.

"There is definitely something going on otherwise you wouldn't react like this. Tell me Elijah because lately I'm feeling more worried about you than Stefan." I wish I could hear her say it again. These few words gave me a glint of hope as to possibly she cares about me, that she understands how I feel. About her.

But then I slipped back into reality. She was Stefan Salvatore's.

"I just realized that something I desire will never be mine." My words conveyed that I was hurt. When I looked at Elena all I could see was my desire to be with her. Be what Stefan is to her. But those were dreams that would never come true.

Elena stared at me for a while, reading my expressions and out of the blue came close to me, placed her hands around my neck and gave me a kiss on my cheek. That kiss sent shivers down my spine. We had never been this close. She then came closer to my ear and whispered ""I'll help you get what you want. I give you my word." I couldn't help but smile at her when she pulled back. She had no idea about what she promised.

She had no idea that what I wanted was her.

xxxxx


	13. Chapter 12

_**Elena's POV**_

Elijah decided to drop me home being the gentleman that he is. We didn't have much of a conversation on our way back, so I let my mind drift away.

"_I'll help you get what you want. I give you my word."_

My words started drifting in and out of my mind. I promised to help Elijah get what he wanted but it dawned on me that I didn't even know what it was. What was it that this 1000 year old Original vampire could not have and if he couldn't get it, how could I, an 18 year old teenage girl, help him get it? Nevertheless, I thought asking him wouldn't hurt.

"What was it that you wanted?" I asked, hopeful that he would answer.

"What are you talking about?" he tried to put it off but I too wouldn't give up so easily.

"You know, the one thing that you desire but apparently can't get?" I tried to get the answer out of him this time.

In response to my question, he looked at me, smiled and then turned to concentrate on the road.

"So you aren't going to tell me?" I wanted to sound stern.

"Not really. I will tell you, but when the time is right." He said with his ever so cute smirk.

"Yes, when the time is right. And when is that going to be?" I started getting a little pissed now.

"You will know when you have to. Right now, your problems are far greater than mine. Let's solve them first. Then you are free to solve mine." He said as we pulled in my driveway. If he was being stubborn, then so would I.

xxxxx

"Elena It's so good to see you. I missed you so much" screamed Caroline. She was really excited for our slumber party.

"Chill Care, it's only been a day" I said.

"But it felt like an eternity" she countered.

"Well, only one of us has GOT eternity" I shot back.

"Fine. I was just joking by the way" she defended herself.

"Yes Care, we know. Elena was just pulling your leg" assured Bonnie.

"Oh, I knew that" and saying so Caroline and Bonnie walked in to have a sleepover at my place.

Xxxx

"So, Elena..." began Caroline "How are you dealing with your new freedom?

"Oh well, one problem is out and two more pop in" I said with a chuckle.

"Okay, one is Stefan. What's the other?" said Bonnie.

"Never mind. It's doesn't matter" I didn't want to bring Elijah up.

"But now it does. Tell us Elena. What is it that is bothering you?" said a now concerned Caroline.

"It's not actually bothering me, it's just…" How could I say I was concerned about Elijah? That I started to possibly care for him. "Elijah is acting a bit too weird since the Stefan incident. There is something that he is hiding and I just want to know what it is."

"Please elaborate Elena" said Bonnie with a grin. Bonnie and her grin always meant she was on to me. After Bonnie's reaction, even Caroline couldn't stop grinning at me.

I couldn't escape those grins. I had to tell them.

Xxxxx

After listening to the whole story-

"Elena, looks like you got another addition to your already complicated love life" smirked Caroline.

"Yeah Elena, I agree with Care on this one" grinned Bonnie.

"What? That's just…" I trailed off. To be honest, I was excited about this idea. Me and Elijah. It didn't sound that bad. I could feel my cheeks turning different shades of red by the minute.

"That's just…" said Bonnie and Caroline in unison.

"Silly" I couldn't think of anything else.

"Oh come on Elena, Don't tell me you don't find Elijah hot?" said a very amused Caroline.

"I do." I said.

"And you have to admit, he does have the charm to sweep a lady off her feet. Don't you think, Elena?"Bonnie shot her I-Know-You-Do look.

"Yes, I do. But why are you asking me all this?" I asked the silliest question in the world.

"Because after listening to your story, I honestly think Elijah has feelings for you" said Bonnie.

"And he won't confess" finished Caroline.

I didn't believe them at first but if you think about it maybe they're right. He did act a little different around me nowadays and after the Stefan incident… wait! Was I the one who he desired? And he could never get me because I was with Stefan. It all started to make sense now.

xxxx

After what felt like an hour of non-stop gossiping, my phone rang. It was Stefan. Stefan? I thought he was locked in the basement.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Hi Elena. Its Stefan here" said the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Stefan, how did you get out? I remember putting vervain on the door." I was confused now.

"Well, I had an old friend who came to the rescue" he said. Which friend was he talking about? Lexi was his only friend and she was dead. Damon had staked her.

"Hello Elena." That voice sent shivers down my spine. I could recognize it anywhere. But it couldn't be.

"Katherine? What are you doing?" I was shocked.

"Freeing your ex. Or should I say my current boyfriend" she snarled in the phone. I knew she was mocking me. This couldn't be. Not Stefan. He wouldn't.

"Stefan wouldn't do such a thing Katherine. Stop playing your silly mind games with him." I will not let her take Stefan. Never.

"Get one thing straight Elena, you let him to suffer out here and I came to his rescue. He loves me not you. He never did. You were just a replacement for me. It was always me, Elena. Only me" she blabbered. But I didn't bother to listen. Somewhere deep down, I knew Stefan was not completely mine but I tried everything I could to change it and failed. Miserably.

"You know what Katherine? You can take your stupid pride and your even more stupid boyfriend and go to hell!" I screamed. I lost my temper. I felt used. I felt like some stupid doll that was used just for the sake of amusement. But not anymore. I won't let EITHER of them control my life. Ever.

Katherine didn't bother to continue the conversation after my outburst. She just muttered "Whatever" and hung up.

Xxxxx

Caroline and Bonnie never saw me so pissed. I was really mad but inside I was slowly breaking down. The one I fought for so much had left me. For a manipulative, psychotic *_*!

If that's what he wants, I'll let him at it. If he comes back crying to me, I swear I wouldn't hesitate driving a stake through his heart. He deserves it.

xxxx


	14. Chapter 13

_**Elena's POV**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why does it happen to me? Klaus is dead. I'm supposed to be free of all my problems. Then why do more keep coming in? I'm tired of being hurt. I'm tired of losing the people I love. Today, it was Stefan. He left me for that no-good Katherine. What did she have that I didn't? Only the advantage that she is a vampire and gets to stay with him for eternity? Was that the reason? Maybe he never truly loved me. Maybe he just saw me as something that reminded him of her. Reminded him of his love for her. He saw me as Katherine not Elena. He loved me as Katherine not Elena. But I loved him for who he was. _

_Elena._

I pondered as I read my thoughts in my diary. Nothing was going right today. I just wanted to run away, far away. I wanted to hide from my problems because I don't think I could fight anymore, not without Stefan by my side.

Xxxx

Caroline and Bonnie were fast asleep. This was my only chance to get out. I tiptoed slowly out of the room, down the stairs and soon out of the door. I stood there for a minute, taking all the fresh air in and then started to think. Where will I go? How would I go there? I couldn't take my car. Caroline would hear it. So that means that I had to go walking.

I started walking down the lonely roads. The cold breeze blew through my hair. It felt comforting. I could hear the crickets chirping. It felt different. I stared at the street lights. They shone bright. I never knew there was so much to notice when you walk down a street. I loved nature and only now did I truly appreciate it. As I stepped forward, I slipped and hit my head hard against the pavement. The pain was excruciating. My eyes were closing. A world of darkness was slowly climbing in. I saw the last ray of light and then the world turned black.

I had passed out.

Xxxxx

_**Elijah's POV**_

After dropping Elena home, I drove the car to the side and sat in there to keep an eye on her. Of course she was going to be safe. Her vampire and witch friends were coming over. But just for my assurance I stayed back.

After a few minutes, her friends turned up screaming about how excited they were about the sleepover.

xxxx

Caroline broke the silence and started asking Elena of her new profound freedom to which Elena replied in a sad chuckle "Oh well, one problem is out and two more pop in"

This got me more interested in the conversation. I knew one was the reckless ripper. What was the other?

"Okay, one is Stefan. What's the other?" said Bonnie.

"Never mind. It's doesn't matter" she wanted to hide it from them.

"But now it does. Tell us Elena. What is it that is bothering you?" said a now concerned Caroline.

When I heard her say that her second problem were my reactions towards the Stefan issue, her heart skipped a beat. She was lying. This means she cares. At least some part of her did care for me. Even in her ride back home she wanted to know what troubled me. But could I take this all as caring or a friendly concern?

Xxxxx

"Elena, looks like you got another addition to your already complicated love life" smirked the blonde vampire or as Damon likes to put it – Vampire Barbie.

"Yeah Elena, I agree with Care on this one" grinned Bonnie.

Elena tried to put it off as much as she could, but no matter how much she tried, it won't change the truth. _That I had fallen in love with her._

_xxxxx_

Bonnie and Caroline formed a pretty good impression about me. Hot? Charming? I did hear many ladies say that to me before but if none of this would help me woo Elena then it wasn't of much use.

Xxxxx

Her friends understood the whole story without actually listening to most of it. Yet she couldn't understand. I couldn't help but smile. She was being a little naïve.

They then drifted off to talk about the stuff that normal, teenage girls would talk. Like how all of them thought that Zac Efron was THE teenage hottie, what happened in last night's episode of 'Glee'. They were so naïve. However, Elena was the most naïve and that was something I liked about her as well.

That's when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Elena's voice was quivering.

"Hi Elena. Its Stefan here" said the younger Salvatore. Wait... wasn't he locked in the basement?

"Stefan, how did you get out? I remember putting vervain on the door." Elena was getting tensed by the minute.

"Well, I had an old friend who came to the rescue" said Stefan.

"Hello Elena." No it couldn't be. Not her.

"Katherine? What are you doing?" exclaimed Elena.

"Freeing your ex. Or should I say my current boyfriend" no sooner did Katherine say these words, I heard Elena's heart break. I mean literally, it did.

"Stefan wouldn't do such a thing Katherine. Stop playing your silly mind games with him." Elena tried to get the upper hand now.

"Get one thing straight Elena, you let him to suffer out here and I came to his rescue. He loves me not you. He never did. You were just a replacement for me. It was always me, Elena. Only me" I felt the urge to rip Katherine's heart out the minute she said this.

"You know what Katherine? You can take your stupid pride and your even more stupid boyfriend and go to hell!" screamed Elena. She was hurt. Very hurt.

Xxxxx

After a couple of hours when all seemed quiet, I decided to head back home. Elena was going to be safe tonight. I would come back for her tomorrow. She needs her time to get over this. I was about to start the engine when I heard her door opening. She was out and all alone. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. But it wasn't safe for her to be out all on her own. I would watch over her at a distance.

She seemed to be feeling better as she walked down the street. Her heart wasn't beating as fast as it was after the phone call. She was looking all around but not at the ground and I just hoped that she wouldn't trip and fall. But Elena being Elena did trip and fall. I could smell blood. I rushed to her and kneeled down. She had passed out.

We were a bit far from her place and she was losing blood quickly, so, I decided to take her to my house since it was the closest.

I picked her up gently and placed her in the seat next to me. I sat on the driver's seat and drove fast. She was losing a lot of blood. I had to get her home quick.

xxxxx


	15. Chapter 14

_**Elena's POV**_

_Where am I? This place looks so unfamiliar. It looks like I'm in a valley. What am I doing here? How did I get here in the first place? Either way, it's so beautiful here. I feel peaceful. I don't feel that angst in me anymore. I feel so free. I feel like I'm flying! _

_I see someone. Stefan? "Stefan!" I yell. "Over here!" I say waving my hands. He comes running to me. As he gets closer, he keeps his hands apart so that he could hug me. But unexpectedly he runs past me. He runs past me and hugs Katherine. "No Stefan!" I scream. "That's Katherine. I'm Elena!"_

"_I know she is Katherine" says Stefan as he scoops her in his arms._

"_Stefan, don't…" I start sobbing._

"_Sorry, Elena. But it was always her" and saying so they both disappear._

_No, this can't be happening. It can't. This is not possible._

_My head is hurting. I can feel my senses going numb. The world is spinning. I'm about to fall when someone catches me. _

_Elijah._

"Elena, wake up!"

The next thing I know is that I was dreaming and then I begin to notice my surroundings. This looks nothing like my room. It is more eccentric for my taste. Brown walls, a wooden cabinet, paintings that look like they belong to the Louvre.

I turn around to see Elijah holding a glass of water in his hands.

"Here, have this. You must have had a bad dream. This will cool you down." He said handing over the glass to me.

"What happened to me?" I still felt the throbbing pain in my head.

"You were walking down the street, fell and passed out." He replied coolly.

"Did I lose a lot of blood?" I asked seeing the blood-soaked towel by my side.

"Yes, but you recovered. I fed you some of my blood" he said.

"Oh" I said, trying to get back into reality. But my dream seemed so real. And then realization dawned on me. It was true. Stefan was gone. Forever. I started crying.

"Elena, what happened? Did I say or do something wrong?" he had a genuine concern in his words.

"No, it's not you. It's Stefan." I said between my tears.

"Ah, yes. The younger Salvatore is with Katarina. Isn't he?" he said with a scowl.

"Yes. But how did you know? Did you look into my dream?" I asked.

"No. I wouldn't do such a thing without your permission Elena. I heard your conversation with Stefan last night" he said while looking down.

"You were eavesdropping?" I started to feel a little annoyed now.

"No, I didn't mean to. After dropping you home, I decided to stay for a while to keep an eye on you" he tried to justify. "I couldn't help but hear you and your friends were talking."

"Thank You for the concern Elijah, but that was unaccounted for. Even if you could hear us, you should have had tried to distract yourself from listening to it. I need my privacy. I can't do anything if vampires like you keep listening to whatever I say." I shot back, anger in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Elena. I should have known better. I'm truly sorry." He started apologizing.

"Save it, Elijah. I'm leaving." I said and walked out of door, slamming it in the process.

Xxxxx

First Stefan. Now Elijah. All did hurt me in one way or the other. Stefan hurt me by ditching me for Katherine and Elijah… I never expected this from him. He was concerned about me, but I never knew he would intrude my privacy. He always considered me as an equal, always respected my choices and decisions, always took all my opinions into consideration and never did anything related to me without asking me. And here he was, eavesdropping perhaps my last private conversation with Stefan which ended badly. I couldn't feel more annoyed.

"Where have you been?" asked Bonnie as I entered the house.

"I went for a walk in the night, fell down, passed out and woke up at Elijah's" I replied.

"Oh!" said Caroline with grin.

"Oh please Care. Not now" saying so I ran upstairs.

I reached my room and shut the door. I fell on my bed and started crying. I was thinking about how everyone I cared for were slowly moving away from me. Stefan left me for Katherine but Elijah? I pushed him away today. He always looked out for me and I hurt him, always. This isn't the first time I repaid his good deed with a bad one. I felt guilty. I took out all my frustration of Stefan on him and he didn't deserve it. I was a bit too harsh. I should probably apologize.

Suddenly, I felt a hand over my shoulder. I just hoped it was Elijah. But it wasn't. It was Damon.

"Elena" he started. "I'm so sorry about Stefan. But it's going to be alright. I'm here now." He said with a warming smile.

_**Elijah's POV**_

Elena was mad at me. And maybe she had a point. Just because I stayed back to look after her doesn't mean I should eavesdrop her private conversation .But I think she was overreacting. I indeed did something wrong. But I feel she just took out her frustration on me. Either way I had to apologize. At least for the mistake I made.

Xxxxx

I heard voices as I neared her house. It was that of hers and Damon's. She was crying and he was comforting her. But it was also obvious that he was trying to make his move on her. Both him and his brother have been fighting for her affection and with Stefan gone, it just makes it all the more easier for him to get closer to Elena.

"Elena" said Damon. "I'm so sorry about Stefan. But it's going to be alright. I'm here now."

As soon as these words left his mouth, I dropped the idea of meeting Elena now. I might see her later this evening or maybe not. I was so confused. She already had her hands full with the Salvatores. She didn't need one more complication. I have been without love all these years and I can be without it for the years to come. All that matters is that she should be happy and she will be. Damon loves her so much he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She'll be fine.

I turned around to take a last glance of Elena's house and then started walking back.

Xxxxx

**Katherinered1 and beverlie4055 - Thank you for the reviews :D**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Elena's POV**_

Damon spent the whole evening comforting me. He held me in his arms the whole time as I kept sobbing endlessly. There was no point in crying now. I had to move on because Stefan wasn't going to come back.

As that thought started sinking in I looked up at Damon. At times I felt that he cared for me more than Stefan ever did. Come to think of it, I can't believe I used to hate him at first. We have come a long way ever since. We had gotten so close while finding Stefan. We had gotten so close that I possibly started falling for him. I knew he always had feelings for me but I never knew I would return it someday. But then Stefan came back and I buried whatever feelings I had for Damon and went back to Stefan. And with Stefan gone, all those feelings were coming back.

But suddenly I felt something was wrong. I shouldn't be feeling like this. When Stefan was not around I would find solace in Damon and when Stefan came back, I would go back to him. For a moment I felt like Katherine. She toyed around with both their feelings and when the time came, she choose one and left. She may even come back for the other when she got bored with the first. The only difference, I felt, was that she did it knowingly and I, most probably, did it unknowingly. They didn't deserve any treatment of this kind and at least on my part I would be fair to them.

When Damon left, I sat back on my bed and fought against my feelings for him. As much as I loved him, I knew he wasn't the one. He would never be. Same applied with Stefan. I spent the whole night trying to get the Salvatores off my mind but it didn't work. I tried to tell my mind that it wasn't right to love both of them but it just wouldn't listen.

_Why was it so hard to fight these feelings?_ I pondered as I stared out of the window.

Caroline was right. My love life was really messed up. First it was Matt, then Stefan, Damon, Elijah… _Elijah._

When did Elijah get into my love life? Caroline once did mention that he might possibly like me but I thought very little about it because the Stefan-Katherine thing came up at almost the same time.

It was true that I was starting to care for him and that he's always cared for me but I didn't think we could be something more. He stilled looked out for me even when Klaus was gone. He didn't have to but he did. I didn't need any protecting anymore but he still did. And the way he looked at me. I remember Stefan once telling me to keep away from Elijah because he didn't like the way Elijah kept looking at me.

Despite everything done and said, I and Elijah always shared something special. It was something like a connection. A very deep connection. This connection was something stronger than what I shared with Damon and Stefan and it puzzled me. The pull towards this 1000 year old ancient vampire was so strong. It just felt right. Everything about him felt right. He felt right.

I stayed up all night reflecting my feelings for Damon, Stefan and Elijah.

One thing I was clear of- I would go up to Damon and tell him that any relationship between us was not possible. It would be hard for both of us but it's for the best.

Stefan was gone and I needn't hold back any more feelings for him.

As for Elijah… I wasn't so sure. I had to talk to him but I didn't know what to say to him. It was all a blur.

But one thing at a time. First I had to see Damon.

I reached the boarding house and knocked on the door. It took him a while to open it.

"Elena. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" he was surprised.

"Damon, we need to talk." I said, walking in the house.

"What is it Elena?" he said, gesturing me to sit down and seated himself on the chair next to me.

"Damon, I'm sorry but I don't think we can ever be more than friends." I said with a heavy heart.

"What do you mean?" he knew exactly what I meant but he wanted to hear me say it.

"Damon, I know you love me but I don't think we can be in a relationship" I couldn't look at his face. I didn't have the courage to.

"Elena, you're just confused at the moment. Maybe you need time-"he started.

"No, I thought it all over and I've made my mind. I know what I want and it's not you Damon." I was harsh but he wouldn't have heard me out otherwise.

I saw his eyes pooling up. Then one teardrop fell from his left eye. Then the right. He was completely broken. I felt guilty for doing this to him. I started to question as to whether what I did was right or not. But I knew this wasn't time to turn back. I had to move forward and this was in the best interest for both of us.

"I'm sorry Damon." I said, looking at him with a heavy heart. "It's for the best" and saying so I ran out.

I sat in my car and decided that maybe now I had to meet Elijah.

Xxxxx

**This chapter was more of Delena but it was necessary to get Damon out of the picture. But will he stay out for too long? Keep reading :D**

**HydeHijacktGackt- Don't worry, it won't be too long before she finds out about her feelings for Elijah :D**

**beverlie4055- Thank you once again :D**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Elena's POV**_

I raced to Elijah's. I didn't quite sort out my feelings for him but at least I could apologize for my rude behavior yesterday.

I walked in his garden and was about to go to his door when I saw a tall, dark figure on the other side of the garden. I started walking towards the figure and noticed how beautiful the garden was. He definitely had a good taste. As I walked further I saw Elijah sitting by the small pond, looking at the birds on a tree further away. Before I could say anything he spoke-

"Elena, nice to see you here. What brings you to my house?" I was sure he had heard my heartbeat.

"I… I came to apologize." I stumbled.

"That's absolutely unnecessary Elena. It wasn't your fault. You have no reason to apologize." He didn't even look at me.

"No, I have to. You helped me out and I just yelled you. It is my fault." I tried to get him to look at me.

"You were angry with Stefan and you expressed that anger on me. It's alright. I completely understand." He said walking towards the house.

"Can I come in?" I asked, hopeful that he would say yes. I didn't want to leave now. I wanted him to talk to me.

"I guess it's getting late, Elena. You better go back home before it becomes dark." And the door shut on my face.

What was wrong with him? He tried to get rid of me. He was pushing me away. Was it because he was still upset with me for yesterday? I felt like killing myself. Why do I do such things?

Xxxx

I entered my house and sat down on the sofa. My head was splitting. I felt horrible. I had to distract myself. I switched on the TV and tried to watch something interesting. I stayed up late and watched some lame show on TV and dozed off. When I got up the next morning, I found myself on my bed, nicely tucked in my blanket. As I turned to the side table to see the time, I saw a note. It was addressed to me.

_Elena, I need to talk to you. I need to tell you something important. Can we meet today? Please? I'll meet you at 7 at your place._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

I kept the note down and wondered who the "Secret admirer" was. It wasn't Damon; I told him there couldn't ever be an "us". Then who was it? Could it be Elijah? But he had pushed me away today. He kept his distance from me. He didn't want to see me. Then who was it? Slowly fear crept in. Who the hell was it?

I was determined to find out and the only way was to be prepared for meeting this "secret admirer" today.

Xxxx

The clock struck 5. I was still thinking of the possible people. But none made sense. Defeated, I went for a shower. As I got ready I started thinking- what if it was Stefan? Had Katherine ditched him already?

Xxxx

As the clock ticked 7, I started becoming nervous. My palms became sweaty. My heart started beating faster. With every passing minute I grew more and more anxious. Then the moment I was waiting for came. The doorbell rang.

Shivering, I went towards to door. As I reached for the door handle, I started having second thoughts. What if this was some vampire out to get me? After a moment of hesitation I opened the door.

Outside the door was a bunch of red roses. I picked them up and saw a note along with them.

_Elena, you may be wondering who your secret admirer is, but trust me it's worth the wait. _

I turned around to see if anyone was nearby. Whoever it was was testing my patience. I took the roses and entered my house to find it lit up with candles and the lights were dim. On the kitchen counter was another note-

_A Candle- lit dinner. How romantic, isn't it?_

Suddenly from the living room a slow song played. I recognized the song immediately. It was give me love by Ed Sheeran.

"It would be rude not to dance, you know." Said a voice behind me.

"Damon" I didn't have to turn around to know that it was him.

"Phew. I thought you wouldn't recognize me." He said walking towards me. "More Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." he handed more red roses to me.

"Damon-"he cut me off before I continued.

"Ssh, Elena." He put a finger on my lips. "You were just a bit confused in the morning. But I know how much you love me. Don't worry, we'll last." He tried to assure me. "Now, can we dance?" he held out his hand.

Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Damon was visibly annoyed.

There was no response, only continuous knocking.

"Fine. Coming." He ran towards the door.

Damon opened the door and growled.

"Damon, who is it?" I said running to the door.

"Elijah" I was stunned.

"Hello Elena." He smiled at me. "Damon" He said curtly. "Can I come in Elena?" he asked politely.

I just stood there and nodded and he walked in.

Xxxx

The rest of the evening was pretty quiet. I had two vampires in my house out of which one was angry and the other was pretty much having fun angering the younger vampire.

Occasionally Elijah would throw me these wonderful smiles and I would smile back. But all I got from Damon was a glare. He certainly didn't like Elijah intruding his set up dinner. But I was just relieved. I didn't know how to handle this evening with Damon so Elijah coming here was good… at least for me.

Finally after a long time I took a quick glance at the clock. It was 10 pm. It was long past 7 and I was really tired. I stood up from my seat and said-

"Well if you both are just going to be staring at each other then I better get some rest. I'm feeling a little tired."

"You heard her Elijah, time for you to leave." Said Damon pointing towards the door.

"Not only Elijah, Damon. You too." I said. I couldn't let Damon stay and give him some hope about the two of us. If he didn't understand the easy way he would have to learn it the hard way.

"Well Damon, you heard what the lady wants. After you." Said Elijah opening the door for Damon.

Damon took one last glance at me although it wasn't a sad or longing glance; it was a nasty, how-could-you-do-this-to-me glance.

Elijah looked up too and smiled. "Good night Elena. Sleep well." He said and shut the door.

Xxxx

**Damon's back! I just felt like bringing him back. He is too good a character to leave out. Anyways next chapter is going to be more of Elena and Elijah.**

**Please read and review. Thanks.**

**Xxxx**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Elijah's POV**_

I stared out of my window, looking at the sun shining brightly. It calmed me down. Nature had a way of calming me down. It was peaceful.

I hadn't seen Elena yet. I missed her so much but I knew it was in the best interest of both of us. Her heart always belonged to the Salvatores. I had no place in it. I had to slowly remove her out of my heart but it would be difficult. Elena was in every nook and corner of my heart and removing her out was not an easy task.

I went out to my garden and sat by the pond, looking at nature's finest works. It was all good till I heard a heartbeat. It was too familiar to not be recognized. It was the only heartbeat I would recognize. Elena's.

Whatever she had to say, I would have to keep my distance. That was the only way I could remove her out of my heart.

"Elena, nice to see you here. What brings you to my house?" was all I could say.

"I… I came to apologize." She knew guilt and right now it was eating her.

"That's absolutely unnecessary Elena. It wasn't your fault. You have no reason to apologize." I didn't have the courage to look at her. I knew I would just break and fail in my attempts.

"No, I have to. You helped me out and I just yelled you. It is my fault." She tried to get me to look at her.

"You were angry with Stefan and you expressed that anger on me. It's alright. I completely understand." If I stayed here anymore, my heart would just pour out all my feelings for her. I decided that my best bet was if I started walking towards my house.

"Can I come in?" She was hopeful.

"I guess it's getting late, Elena. You better go back home before it becomes dark." I slammed the door on her face. I knew I was very rude and that it must have hurt her but this had to be done.

Inside, I felt like cursing myself. She came up to me herself and I just pushed her away. I wanted to scream out loud. The desire to rip Damon's heart from his chest was so strong that I even considered it. In my fit of madness my phone started buzzing. It was Rebekah.

"What is it Rebekah?" I said, pretty annoyed.

"I just called to see how you were doing, Elijah. Clearly not well, I presume." She replied, coolly.

"Well, thank you for checking on me but I've got important things to attend to." I said, trying to end the conversation.

"Matters concerning the doppelganger? What's her name again? Elena?" she sounded amused.

"That's none of your business, Rebekah." I snorted.

"So it is about her. What did she do now, Elijah?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Elijah, I'm your sister. You have to share such things with your family. Maybe we can help you out. Always remember that I'm there for you." She comforted me.

"I love her, Rebekah." I said softly.

"And I know that, brother. I always did. But you have to let her know. If you never tell her, how do you expect her to return those feelings?" For the first time, I believed in Rebekah's words.

"But you hate her, don't you?" Curiosity got the better of me.

"Yes, but if you truly love her, what can I do? Anyways, good luck. And I'll try liking her. Bye, Elijah." She replied.

"Thank you and bye Rebekah." I smiled.

Rebekah was right. Elena truly loved Stefan and Stefan was gone. Damon was just trying to win her over. That meant that even I could try. I had nothing to lose. But if Elena accepts and returns my feelings, we could be together forever.

It was decided. I would go see Elena tomorrow and possibly tell her about my feelings.

Xxxx

It was around 7 in the evening when I decided to see Elena. As I neared her house I heard pleasant music playing. Perhaps she was in a good mood.

But the voice that followed after made me clench my teeth.

"It would be rude not to dance, you know." He already made a move on _my_ girl.

"Damon" Elena was perplexed.

"Phew. I thought you wouldn't recognize me. More Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." Damon tried to impress her.

"Damon-"Elena wanted to say something but he cut her off.

"Ssh, Elena." I could feel him put his finger on her lips. "You were just a bit confused in the morning. But I know how much you love me. Don't worry, we'll last." I don't know what happened in the morning and I don't care. Damon had his chance. It's my turn now. "Now, can we dance?" he asked. That was it. I couldn't hear anymore. I just had to stop this. I went up to her door and started knocking furiously.

"Who is it?" Damon was annoyed now. Good. I didn't feel the need to answer him. I just continued my knocking.

"Fine. Coming." He didn't like what he saw and I was pleased. I gave him a small evil grin. He growled.

"Damon, who is it?" I heard the sweet voice from inside the house. "Elijah" she was stunned.

"Hello Elena." I smiled at her. She gave a warm smile back. I was doing well. "Damon." I snarled.

"Can I come in Elena?" I asked. She nodded, allowing me to enter her house.

Xxxx

The rest of the evening was quiet. Damon wasn't pleased seeing me here. The very sight of me annoyed him and I took pleasure in that.

Elena's eyes wavered between me and Damon. I was constantly staring at her and when she looked at me I would smile at her. My smile was well received. I even got a wonderful smile back. All this irritated Damon. It was fun.

Finally when the clock struck 10, Elena stood up. She looked tired.

"Well if you both are just going to be staring at each other then I better get some rest. I'm feeling a little tired." She said her eyes half shut.

"You heard her Elijah, time for you to leave." Damon was trying to gain the upper hand now.

"Not only Elijah, Damon. You too." I chuckled at the sight of Damon's face after Elena told him to leave. He wasn't expecting that.

"Well Damon, you heard what the lady wants. After you." I retorted.

Damon turned around to see Elena and the look was a nasty one. How dare he?

"Good night Elena. Sleep well." I said looking at her. She smiled feebly and with that I and Damon were out of her house.

Once we were out, Damon confronted me.

"What exactly were you trying to achieve by coming here?" he asked, anger filling his eyes.

"Nothing. I just came to see Elena." I said blankly.

"Elena doesn't want to see you." He growled.

"And how are you so sure about that? She never mentioned it to me." I shot back.

"Just remember one thing Elijah. She is mine." He imposed his authority on her.

"She never mentioned that to me either." I continued angering him.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked coldly.

"I'm doing the exact same thing as you are. I'm trying to get her to like me." And with that I disappeared in the night sky.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Elena's POV**_

Last night must have left a huge impression on Damon. Elijah barging into his "_romantic evening" _must have pissed him off so bad that he sent me creepy messages saying "_Stay away from Elijah." "He doesn't have good intentions" _and that sort.

To clear things up, I called Damon.

"Hello" said a shrill voice. He must be drinking again.

"Damon, are you drinking again?" I asked.

"No." he snorted. "Even if I did why are you so concerned Elena?" he smirked.

"What's up with the messages? Why should I stay away from Elijah?" I asked.

"Oh, so you saw them. Good. Now stay away from him." He lashed out at me.

"But why Damon?" I screamed.

"Because he loves you Elena and he is trying to get you to like him." He yelled back.

"What?" The words barely came out of my mouth.

"Yes." He softened.

"You're just drunk" I yelled and cut the line.

Was I to believe Damon? Did Elijah really love me? Even if he did, did I love him?

My mind flashed back to the past.

_The first time we met, I thought he was going to kiss me. The idea freaked me out at first but our lips almost touched and I wished that he would kiss me. But as he went down to my neck and smelled me I could have sworn that I internally cursed myself._

_The time I pulled the dagger out of his heart, I did it not only for Bonnie but also for myself. I pitied the handsome man lying in the basement and went to help him._

_The time at the ball, the way his face glowed when I announced that his mother had forgiven Klaus, I could never forget that. It was an image that wouldn't leave my mind even if I wanted it to._

_And that time when he found out the truth about his mother, he was hurt. He never thought I would betray him. But he still came back and forgave me. Only a man with a heart of gold could do something like that._

I did care for him, thatmuch I was certain of. But love? I never thought of it that way. But Elijah wasn't all that bad. And I always found myself more comfortable with him than anyone else. He treated me like an equal. He believed that I was capable of making my own decisions. I also liked his classy, old-fashioned style. It just had an appeal. And his accent… it was just so sensuous. But I was still not sure of whether I loved him or not. So I had to take expert opinion.

"Care, Bon we have an emergency." I called Caroline and Bonnie.

"What is it?" Bonnie said nervously.

"Don't tell me Rebekah is trying to kill you again?" Caroline asked angrily.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's …" I didn't know how to say it.

"What Elena?" Care and Bon said in unison.

"Elijah." I said under my breath.

"Oh." Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Gosh, you scared me, Elena." Caroline screamed.

"I'm sorry guys but it's really important." I said.

"Okay, hang on. Bon and I will be there in 5 minutes." Caroline said.

"Okay." I hung up and waited eagerly for them.

Caroline was true to her word. Within 5 minutes she and Bonnie were at my door.

"So what is it?" Bonnie jumped on the sofa. Caroline and I sat next to her with me in the middle.

"Damon thinks Elijah loves me." I looked at both of them.

"What do you think?" Bon asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe it's true." I gulped.

"Of course it is." Caroline began. "It's just so surprising that you can't see it while the rest of us can."

"But the question is Elena…" Bon said. "Even if he loves you, do you love him?"

"That's an answer I'm not sure of." I said looking down.

"And you want us to help you out?" Care said a matter-of-factly.

I nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. Care and Bon exchanged looks. Their expressions were subtle and slowly a big grin grew on their face. They shook their heads and laughed. I looked so out of place at that moment.

"Well?" I raised an eyebrow.

Care and Bon took a deep breath and shook their heads.

"Elena, I think, no we think…" Bon fumbled.

"We think that you love Elijah" those words rolled out of Care's tongue.

Only then did it actually hit me. I unknowingly was in love with him. I just needed someone to tell me the truth.

After a long silence, I gathered the words in my mouth "So what should I do?" I asked nervously.

"Well for starters you could call Elijah and meet him tonight." Bon picked the phone and threw it at me.

"What? No." I protested.

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Care grabbed the phone and began finding Elijah's number. "Where is it?"

"Care give it to me." I tried to reach the phone.

"Bon, hold her back." Care ran across the room with vampire speed. "Hello, Elijah? Caroline here."

Shit. That's the end of the world for me.

"Elena was thinking of meeting you tonight but she was a bit shy for calling you herself." Caroline grinned at me. 'No' I mouthed.

After a long chat she finally said "So do I take that as a yes? Great. She'll be ready." Caroline cut the line and threw the phone to Bon.

"Mission accomplished." Bon smiled.

"What did he say?" I asked anxiously.

"He's going to pick you up at 8." Care got excited like a 5-year-old kid.

"Did he mention anything about it being a date?" I asked.

"I don't think so. No." she replied.

My face dropped. What if he didn't consider this one?

"Don't worry. It's a date alright. He will make this evening a romantic one." Bon said as though she read my mind.

"Come on Elena. We have to get you ready." Caroline pointed upstairs.

"Yeah we have to get you all pretty for your _date"_ Bon stressed on that word.

"What about Damon? What if he comes to know?" I asked.

"Do you love Damon?" Care asked me sternly. _You love Damon but not as much as Elijah. _I heard my heart telling me. I knew that it was true. I love Damon but with Elijah it felt like a centuries old bond. There was nothing changing that.

Xxxx

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, school got me a bit busy. But I'll try to be regular. Thanks :D**


End file.
